Verlierer
|manufacturer = Bravado |price = $695,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Feltzer (needle) Feltzer (dial texture) |inttxd = Feltzer |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = verlierer2 |handlingname = VERLIER |textlabelname = VERLIER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = verlierer2 |exhaustacceleration = verlierer2 |idle = verlierer2 |deceleration = verlierer2 |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Verlierer (pronounced as vur-''lee''-rah) is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online The vehicle takes a heavy influence from the and the , sharing the iconic curved headlights and swept down front profiling of the Sagaris, as well as the passenger cell and sloped rear end of the Wiesmann. The rear quarter and fenders are significantly wide and low profile tyres are fitted to the vehicle. The badging "Verlierer" can be seen behind the front fenders in chrome. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Verlierer has the engine power to give it acceptable acceleration, but high top speed. The Verlierer's handling is impeccable, being very responsive with a good cornering radius. However, the car loses a large amount of speed through corners, which makes it lag behind in tighter tracks. Crash deformation is poor, and will only take a few hits (sometimes as few as one) to be deformed in a performance-impacting way. The website claims that the Verlierer has a 3-liter V8 engine capable of pushing 240bhp. The engine model, however, appears to be a single-cam V12 with 6-double barrel downdraft carburetors/throttle bodies. The engine model itself is shared with the Z-Type and JB 700, but is updated with chrome exhaust manifolds instead of the original copper-coloured manifolds found on the aforementioned vehicles. It also features new polished rocker covers, which will be coloured according to the vehicle's primary colour. The Verlierer's engine sound is unique to this vehicle. It appears to be a heavily edited variation of the sound used on the Rapid GT, F620 and Exemplar, being heavily muffled and revving slightly lower. GTA Online Overview V12 w/ 6-Double Barrel Carburetors/12 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Verlierer-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Verlierer-GTAO-EaOCTrailer.png|Screenshot of the Verlierer from a pre-release trailer. Verlierer-GTAOnline-Trailer-Rear.png|The rear view of the Verlierer from the same trailer. Verlierer-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Verlierer on Legendary Motorsport. Verlierer-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Verlierer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $695,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a mid-target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: CURV35, 0UTFR0NT and PR3C1O5. Trivia General * Verlierer means "loser" in German, and might be a reference to the fact that Wiesmann ceased operations in 2014. Also, "loser" is the antonym of "wise man (Wiesmann)". * The default radio stations of the Verlierer are FlyLo FM & Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Despite the Verlierer having textures on its headlight lenses, it appears to be missing its 'illuminated' variant when the headlights are active. * According to the model name, it was possible that there was the first variant of the Verlierer intended to appear before it was cut for unclear reasons. *When changing the window tint, the headlights will become tinted as well. A similar effect can also be seen on the F1-style brake light of the T20 and on the headlights of the Furore GT. Navigation }}es:Verlierer de:Verlierer (V) pl:Verlierer Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online